


Happy Birthday, Sakura

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Birthday Smut, Blank Period, Canon Compliant, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-War, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: As they were finally left alone, Sasuke took another swig of sake, as did Sakura, sitting quietly next to one another. It was a peaceful silence, just small sips of sake shared between them in the dark evening, accented by hanging lights across the top of the bar. Sasuke put his glass down, his gaze returning to his companion.“The dobe forgot.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Happy Birthday, Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Done (belatedly) for Sakura's birthday this year <3  
> As you could imagine right now, life has been insane but I still wanted to get something out since it has been awhile.  
> Thanks, and I hope you understand!

. . .

"Eh, teme, you gonna finish that?" 

Naruto haphazardly pointed to the last skewer on the small black tray. The crispy bits of chicken had been lingering on the dish for a considerable amount of time, judging by the generous display of sake glasses surrounding the two shinobi seated at the small bartop. 

"Hn. Whatever." There was no hiding the red in the Uchiha's cheeks. He was definitely feeling the effects of the sake as warmth radiated through his body, reminding him of the heat that fills him after a successful _katon_. After Sasuke barely managed to devour the remaining skewer, Naruto took a sip from his current glass with a laugh bursting from his lips.

"You are sooo drunk… The great Uchiha Sasuke can't hold his sake as well as you'd think!" Naruto continued to laugh, his companion feeling the flush of his face and the urge to smack the dobe away from the bar. 

Sasuke would never admit how right the blonde idiot was though. He had been back in the village for a few nights, and against his better judgement, he finally accepted Naruto's offer of going out for a few drinks. The blonde had tried numerous times to get his best friend to go out for drinks, but the Uchiha generally wasn’t interested in something so trivial when he finally had time in the village.

Then a _few_ drinks turned into little glasses littering the bar top. 

He honestly lost track of how much he had drank, but knew that it must have been a considerable amount to feel this… affected. His hand was slow to respond, almost like it was running a second or two behind his brain. At some point, his face had gone numb, leaving him unsure of how much he had kept his normal straight face or had started to smile. His ears perked up when Naruto made some small talk.

"You've spent time with Sakura, right? I know you two are… I don't know, I guess close or whatever the hell all the eye sex really means…" Naruto stuck a tongue out at that remark. "You two were always bad, but this is just fucking **ridiculous**."

Sasuke felt anger seeping through his body, but the large amount of alcohol that they both consumed was tampering down his will to knock some sense into the knucklehead next to him. He wasn’t going to unnecessarily explain his personal life like that, especially not when it concerned Sakura. 

“What’s it to you, dobe? Stay out of my business.”

“Well it kinda is my business s-since you two are my best friends, and I gotta see you two act so fucking gross,” Naruto let out a loud burp as he finished those words. After a few seconds of recovery he continued his rambling. “I know you two have been hanging out more since your travels.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you are going on about, dobe…” Sasuke took another sip of sake, stifling the blush threatening to coat his cheeks. 

“You’re such a liar!” Naruto turned a little too quickly, almost losing his balance on the barstool. Pointing a finger _somewhat_ in the direction of the Uchiha, he began again. 

“Why else would she be at your place so late at night?”

“Because I asked for help with my arm, dumbass.”

“Sure but she _stays_ there. I’ve seen her come out of your place before her s-shifts at the hospital.”

“Wait, why do you know that…” Sasuke’s eyes widened listening to the drunk idiot.

Naruto let out a disgruntled sigh. “My teammates are growing up, dattebayo!”

“Dobe, how do you when she leaves my home…” Sasuke tried to ask but was getting nowhere with how drunk Naruto was at this point.

“Ah, and you are always so defensive about it! You scared of talking about how b-bad you are?” Naruto burst out laughing, his words mixed with burps that would normally disgust Sasuke on any given day. The Uchiha felt the hot rage building in his chest, cursing his slow movements when he wanted nothing better than to sling Naruto through the bar walls. Before he had the chance to ponder Naruto’s punishment, something startled both of them, moving inside through the curtains of the bar.

“There you are!”

The soft voice broke the concentration of the shinobi at the bar, both quickly turning, Naruto almost falling on his face, to see the cherry blossom hair Sasuke quietly enjoyed. Her eyes seemed tired, a little bit of purple forming under them from a long day at the hospital. She was still wearing her white coat from work, _Dr. Haruno_ embroidered into the stark fabric. Her gorgeous green eyes trailed down to the glasses on the bartop and back up to the two male shinobi. Shaking her head, she moved to sit next to Sasuke on his right, leaving Naruto on the other side of the Uchiha. 

“I see you two have been drinking quite a bit,” a small giggle left her lips, Sasuke not sure if the blush he was trying to squash appeared on his cheeks. When Sakura looked up to meet the Uchiha’s smitten gaze, he knew that she saw it. Her own cheeks blushed, head turning forward to grab the bartender’s attention. After a few quick words, and the bartender recognizing the third sanin, he left her a bottle of sake with a glass. Naruto took another sip, smiling like crazy at his two teammates.

“It’s so great to see you Sakura-chan! It’s been a long t-time since we all went out like this,” Naruto practically yelled across the raven-haired shinobi to his pink haired companion. Sakura smiled, returning a laugh. She knew that the blonde was beyond hammered with how much louder he was than normal. Sasuke was thankful that Naruto seemed to have forgotten their earlier conversation, but that sentiment was shattered when he saw the blonde’s eyebrow’s wiggling after Sakura made some progress on her bottle.

“Ah… are you also not gonna give me any details, dattebayo?”

Sakura’s face darkened a few shades, unsure of what to say to Naruto’s brazen question. Sasuke pounded another glass of sake, the alcohol doing a sufficient job of calming his rage - but nothing to help the other feelings swirling under his skin because of the pink-haired kunoichi next to him. Something in him felt a little… off. Being an extremely private person, he wasn’t quite sure what commanded his hand to reach up to Sakura’s face, but he did it anyways.

“Eh, S-Sasuke-kun…” Sakura’s words were quiet, Naruto not catching the gentle interaction through his ranting and drinking to the other side of Sasuke. His rough, calloused palm caressed the soft skin of her cheek, twirling the tip of a finger in her short hair. 

Not knowing what to really say, Sakura took another sip of sake, hoping for some bravery but knowing her insane tolerance for the substance. Her mind was a little all over the place, blaming it on the Uchiha’s highly unusual actions and her rapid intake of sake. A loud burp broke both of their thoughts, Naruto yawning with a long stretch of his arms. 

“Teme, I should probably g-go… Hinata-chan is probably waiting for me at home…” Naruto threw some money on the bartop, completely forgetting their earlier conversation by his actions. He completely missed the small interaction between Sasuke and Sakura, eyeing them before walking away. “One of these days, one of you will come clean!” Naruto laughed as he made his way into the night, Sakura silently hoping the drunkard could find his way home safely.

As they were finally left alone, Sasuke took another swig of sake, as did Sakura, sitting quietly next to one another. It was a peaceful silence, just small sips of sake shared between them in the dark evening, accented by hanging lights across the top of the bar. Sasuke put his glass down, his gaze returning to his companion.

“The dobe forgot.”

Sakura’s eyebrow rose, not entirely sure what Sasuke was referring to. Noticing the confusion in her gaze, a small smirk rose on the Uchiha’s lips - a sight that always threw Sakura for a loop. His fingers returned to her cheek, grazing her skin carefully before leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on her soft lips. He lingered for a second, Sakura indulging in the sensation before they separated.

“Want to stay at my place tonight?” Sasuke muttered, his husky tone hitting Sakura deep in her core. All she could muster was a small nod, her lips still in a small pout from their kiss. They finished the rest of their drinks, Sakura easily clearing her bottle in a very short amount of time - a trait she learned from her master. Sasuke opted to pay for both of them as they left the small bar.

. . .

They barely made it through the door of Sasuke’s apartment, before they were at each other’s lips. Alcohol helped push the quiet and guarded Uchiha into a much more aggressive lover as they tumbled onto the couch in his living room. Sakura’s coat was barely hanging onto her shoulders as she laid under her raven-haired companion, back against the plush surface with intense eyes staring back down at her. The normal black and purple had shifted to red and purple in the heat of the moment, probably very unintentional as they locked lips and occasionally paused for some air. 

Their relationship moved quickly, accelerating since they spent their free time together when Sasuke was in the village. Normally, they would stay at Sakura’s but the logistics of the evening were not carefully considered, sake fueling their eagerness to be with one another in private. Sasuke’s hand lingered over her curves, moving up and down to feel the pinkette under him, the remainder of his other arm keeping him propped up on the couch. His angled features were met by soft hands, sliding along each side of his face as they exchanged harsh kisses. When they broke for air, glazed-over green gems met mismatched eyes, a rough palm pushing under the belt cinching her outfit together, moving along to her back to pop the thing off. Sliding it to the side, he finally had full access to her torso, hand quickly making its way under the red fabric still covering her body. She shivered under his touch, senses overloading from the alcohol and his rough advances. 

Sakura couldn’t contain the noises escaping her lips as she squirmed on the sofa. This was so different for them, her mind recalling the times they had been intimate, but not remembering any specific time where Sasuke seemed more intoxicated than herself. He normally didn’t drink much, _but who knows since he was with Naruto_. She needed more, her own hands becoming greedy, sliding under his black top to feel the sculpted muscles she missed touching. She tried to raise herself upwards to give him another kiss, but was stopped by a strong shove pushing her back down onto the sofa. Her eyes widened, taking in the red sheen across Sasuke’s face, frustration building in his features. 

Her breathing was heavy, thoughts swimming all over the place as her love stared down at her, then quickly pushing her newly opened top to the side to give him better access. Lips fell down on her breast, her body arching upwards as his tongue worked on her sensitive nipple. The tips of his teeth teased the pink nub, more cries escaping her lips as she quivered from his touch. Her hands struggled to find purchase on his body, sliding along the soft shirt as she tried to control her hands enough to grab its hem. Alcohol was throwing off her control, chakra included, and in one stroke she attempted to pull Sasuke’s shirt off, but instead ripped the black fabric from his body. 

The Uchiha seemed slightly startled, releasing her nipple to look at the shredded fabric on the floor. Words escaped him as the pinkette pulled him back done to her body, crashing their lips together again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Low murmurs could be heard from the two as they tasted each other, their tongues fighting for dominance in their tangled embrace. Despite Sasuke’s physical position, he was losing ground to the aggressive woman underneath him who seemed to be reclaiming control over the situation. They were both drunk from sake and on each other. 

Slender hands grasped downwards, roughly pulling at the hem of the raven-haired man’s pants to force them down. A grunt passed his lips as her hands made quick work of the button keeping him concealed, letting his rigid length spring free. He latched back onto her breast, savouring the mound as his sole hand grabbed at her other peak. Blindly reaching, Sakura found his shaft, letting her hand squeeze as it slid up and down at a steady pace. Mumbles kept escaping Sasuke’s lips as he tried to focus on Sakura. After a particularly harsh squeeze, a sole “fuck” left Sasuke’s mouth between his nibbles on her breast. His breathing was heavy, matching the woman under him, the heat between them increasing from their actions and the alcohol fresh in their bodies. Struggling to hold it together, Sasuke could barely muster the strength to pull away.

“Sakura…” his words were whisper-quiet, pleading with her to ease up on her ministrations before it was too much. Leaning to his side, he pulled her hand away from his dick, opting to attempt to slide her shorts down while she laid on the sofa. Knowing he would need a little help, Sakura quickly pulled the side he couldn’t reach down to aid him.

Fingers quickly snaked between her creamy thighs, tips grazing her hot skin before finding her sweet, and soaked, lips. Patience not being his strongest trait at the moment, he plunged inside her warm core, feeling her tight depths. Sakura squirmed under his touch, hands grabbing at his sculpted torso, feeling each scar as he started to move his fingers faster and faster. 

“S-Sasuke-kun!” She could feel her release quickly catching up, the tight knot in her core becoming more and more intense with the rhythm of his fingers. The motion was too much for her to bear, especially with her body so floaty and hot from their drinks. As she felt her muscles tense up, Sasuke kissed her cries away, forcing her mouth open with his needy tongue. She rode out her release with his lips locked with hers, fingers coming to a stop as her pussy fluttered in waves. 

Limbs feeling loose from her intense climax, Sasuke pulled her a little more towards him, freeing himself a little more from his pants. Unable to move much, Sakura saw him lower his length towards her pussy, biting her lip as she saw the long shaft enter her core. “Ah!” Her fingers gripped his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he pushed forward, resting completely inside of her to the hilt. Sasuke felt the sweat drip from his forehead, looking down with his mismatched eyes at the gorgeous face filled with bliss. He found himself pulled forward, faces connecting in another kiss, deepened quickly by the pinkette under him. The grip on his body was unrelenting, her hands clawing at his back with the white fabric of her sleeves the only thing covering her. Sasuke not-so-silently enjoyed her aggression, knowing full well in his drunken haze that the claws in his back were going to last for a few days. A hiss left his lips from a particularly deep scratch, withdrawing only to pound deep into her once again. Losing focus from the sudden movement, Sakura let go for a split second, enough time for Sasuke to pull her leg up with his one arm, and the remainder of the other arm slid her other leg up using the couch. With both of her legs pulled up, calves against his chest, he let go of any control remaining, hammering into his love without any time to spare. With every plunge, he could feel every inch of her sheath, taking in the myriad of mind-blowing sensations while admiring her beauty. 

Sakura was writhing under him in the new, elevated position. Every stroke hit deeper, rubbing the innermost parts of her pussy over and over again. She felt herself biting her lip as the heat was too intense. Everything was a blur, mind reeling way too fast from every movement as the taste of sake still remained on her tongue. Expletives slipped from Sasuke’s mouth, unusual for him in moments like this, as he moved as fast as his hips would allow him. Sakura could take the intense motion, body fully letting him sink his shaft inside her innermost depths. 

He pushed his hips more forward, her ass slightly lifting off of the surface of the sofa. She could feel her climax growing once again in her core, sure that it would hit soon at the rate the Uchiha pounded into her. His own voice was strained, groans replacing any intelligible words he could produce. Her walls tightly surrounded his length, gripping him as he felt his climax quickly catching up to him. His mind was swimming, maybe more so than Sakura’s was, barely able to concentrate with his mismatched eyes. Sounds guided his movements, he adjusted his hips to plunge into her depths at a new angle, and noticed the jump in volume from the sounds leaving his lips. Sakura was extremely easy to read while drunk, something that Sasuke noticed the few times he had seen her this way. Her voice hitched, cries emitted into the musty air, mixing with grunts and low groans from his own throat as pleasure started to overtake the Uchiha. Just before he felt his release hitting, the walls clenching his dick squeezed even more so, sending Sasuke spiraling, knowing Sakura hit her release as her whole body violently reacted.

He was seeing stars. Groaning through his painfully delicious release, Sakura yelled out beneath him. Her back arched, tension rapidly releasing from her muscles that were painfully clenched only moments ago, all the sensations sparking through her core to her outer limbs. Her jade gems were glassy, hazy, as they took in the sight of her sweaty, incredibly sexy lover over her petite body. He felt absolutely milked for everything he had, heavy breathing slowly calming down as his body landed on top of hers. Her skin was equally sticky, sweaty, a strong smell of musk radiating from them fucking in his small apartment. 

After a few seconds of silence between them, no doubt recovering from their intense encounter on Sasuke’s sofa, Sasuke finally pulled out of her, soreness erupting in its place for Sakura. The Uchiha slid to the side, his body between the back of the couch and Sakura. She was barely conscious. Exhaustion was setting in fast as she came down from her sexual high, and the alcohol started to move through her system. Her eyes were dropping, lids threatening to close at any second. Sasuke noticed, wanting to grab her attention before it was too late. 

“Ah, Sakura.” Sasuke rolled over to give a quick chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?” She smiled, fully satiated from their act only moments ago, the all-encompassing glow exuding from her beautiful face.

“Happy birthday.” 

The words were simple, quiet, but delivered by the kind, and warm, mismatched eyes she loved to see. Sakura felt the rosy blush all over her face, remnants of the alcohol mixed with the intense love she felt for the Uchiha in that moment. A giggle escaped her lips before she could answer.

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun…”

. . .


End file.
